


Fjellmasteren

by Bewa



Series: Ferieturer [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Besseggen er ikke for pyser altså!





	Fjellmasteren

Even hadde spurt første gang i slutten av april. Han hadde kommet hjem fra foreldrene sine med en haug med tur-utstyr. Fjellsko, bukse, jakke, primus, fiskestang, fjellsekk… ja, masse utstyr. Han hadde dumpet det ned midt på gulvet på kjøkkenet.

“Mamma og pappa pusser opp. Jeg måtte ta med dette hjem, ellers hadde det blitt stappet opp på garasjeloftet. Og det gadd jeg ikke.”

“Okey. Det var mye. Gått mye i fjellet eller?” Isak tok opp buksen som faktisk var litt slitt.

“Ja, faktisk. Gikk en del turer når jeg gikk på Bakka. Sammen med pappa. Det var digg. Var faktisk på Galdhøpiggen rett før jeg skulle begynne i andre klasse. I august det året.”

“Okey. Visste ikke at du var en sånn naturmann.” Isak gliste og la armene rundt livet hans.

“Å, du aner ikke hva jeg kan være du. Skikkelig villmann.” Even la armene rundt skuldrene hans og klemte han hardt og plasserte leppene sine godt over hans.

“Ja ass. Villmann vet jeg du kan være, men naturmann?” Isak gjengjeldte kysset og klemte han tilbake.

“Men du?¨” Even la kinnet sitt helt inntil hans, hvisket. “Skal vi ta en tur på fjellet i sommer eller? Gå Besseggen eller noe sånt?”

“Besseggen?” Isak trakk seg kjapt tilbake og så på ham som om han hadde spurt om de skulle melde seg på Robinson, Paradise, Mars-ekspedisjon eller no’ sånt.

“Ja? Besseggen. Den ligger i Vågå. Kjører over Valdresflye. Er visst en sykt kul opplevelse å gå den.” Øynene til Even glitret da han snakket om det. “Den er litt tøff da. Så vi burde kanskje trene litt først, hvis vi bestemmer oss for å gå den.”

“Okey?” Isak kjente han var litt tvilende til dette fjellturopplegget. Han holdt opp turbuksa til Even, så på den og gliste. “Tror kanskje du må ha nye bukser om vi skal på tur. Mulig du var litt lavere før det andre året på Bakka enn du er nå.” Isak hadde holdt buksene inn til Even, og buksebeina stoppet like under knærne.

“Shitt, det har du rett i. Har kanskje vokst noen cm på de fire årene.”

“Tror kanskje det.” Isak gliste. “Du kan jo prøve klærne da, og passer de ikke kan vi gi de til freetex.”

Klærne havnet i Freetexcontaineren, og de hadde ikke snakket mer om fjelltur.

 

**

 

Andre gangen Even spurte var i begynnelsen av mai.

På melding.

_“Hei bby. Tenkt noe mer på Besseggen? Pappa mener vi burde bestille hytte tidlig om vi vil ha overnatting.”_

Isak klarte ikke å svare sånn umiddelbart. Han dro i stedet fram Mac’en og googlet Besseggen.

Løypeprofil.

800 høydemeter skulle forseres opp og ned. De fem første kilometrene var 600 høydemeter. Så var det 200 høydemeter ned, før det var 400 opp igjen. Og de siste 4 kilometrene var 800 høydemeter ned. Piece of cake.

Det var riktignok hvis de gikk ruta fra Memurubu til Gjendesheim. Andre veien ble da motsatte kurver. Forresten Memurubu, var det et faktisk navn? Isak hadde ristet på hodet.

Turen var estimert til åtte timer. Okey. 8 timer. Det var sikkert god margin. Isak googlet videre. Løyperekorden var på 1 time 15 minutter og 40 sekunder. Tatt i juni 2014. Mens det var snø.

Da kunne vel Even og han ta turen på fire-fem timer vel?

Isak hadde sendt melding tilbake.

_“Hei bby. Kan vi snakke om det når du kommer hjem?”_

De glemte å snakke om det.

 

**

 

Den tredje gangen Even spurte, var i begynnelsen av juni. Isak hadde hatt eksamen på Uni, og Even hadde disket opp med middag. Isak var dødssliten og sovnet nesten mens han spiste.

“Isak? Skal vi gå Besseggen i juli? Har du lyst? Jeg har veldig lyst.”

“Hmm?” Isak så opp fra tallerkenen. Maten var kjempedeilig, men det han hadde mest lyst til nå var å krølle seg sammen i senga og sove. “Besseggen?”

“Ja, gå Besseggen i sommer. Du og jeg. Vi kan booke overnatting på Gjendesheim eller Memurubu. Har du lyst?”

“Sikkert.” Isak svarte egentlig i ørska.

“Ja?” Isak så på Even som strålte.

“Ja.” Isak smilte til ham. “Ja, vi kan gå Besseggen. Jeg har fri de to mellomste ukene i juli.”

“Digg! Da booker jeg to overnattinger. Gjendesheim eller Memurubu?”

“Samme. Du bestemmer Even.” Isak kjente at øyelokkene gled ned. Han reiste seg, gikk rundt bordet, tok ansiktet til Even mellom hendene sine og kysset ham. “Jeg må bare sove litt, Even. Er så sykt sliten. Tusen takk for deilig mat!”

Even dro ham ned på fanget sitt og holdt rundt ham. “Sov du, geniet mitt. Jeg rydder her, så kommer jeg og legger meg jeg også.”

Isak datt ned i senga og sovnet.

 

***

 

Så nå sitter han på bussen på vei til Gjendesheim og de skal gå Besseggen. Even er i fyr og flamme ved siden av ham. Peker og forteller om steder de kjører forbi. Sekkene ligger i bagasjerommet under dem, fullpakket med nyinnkjøpt fjelltøy. De hadde dratt på XXL og kjøpt seg sko, bukser, jakker, t-skjorter og nye sekker.

“Se så flott da!” Even smiler til ham når bussen kjører ned mot Gjendesheim og de ser fjellene og Gjendevatnet foran seg. “Det er jo helt speilblankt vann som  fjellene speile seg i. Det ser ut som et maleri!

Og Isak er enig. Det er flott.

“Vi må bestille båtbilletter nå, sånn at vi får plass på båten i morgen.” Even smiler. “Skal vi ta båten kvart på åtte?”

Isak ser på ham, kjenner at det vrenger seg i ham. Kvart på åtte? Kjenner Even ham så dårlig at han foreslår det? Kvart på åtte i ferien? Ikke faen. “Even. Kvart på åtte? Serr?”

“Den neste går halv ni, også går det en halv ti…”

“Da tar vi den halv ti. Jeg gidder ikke stå opp så jævla tidlig for å gå over det fjellet ass.”

“Okey…” Even strekker henden i været. Gir seg med en gang. “Vi tar halv ti. Da får vi starta fra Memurubu rundt ti og burde være nede her til seks igjen.” Han reiser seg og begynner å gå av bussen som har stoppet. Isak følger etter.

“Seks? Vi bruker vel ikke åtte timer over vel? Det er bare 14 kilometer liksom.” Isak ser på ham.

“Det er ikke flatt da, Isak. Vi skal opp og ned liksom. Det er en litt tøff tur.”

“Løyperekorden er faktisk på 1 time og 15 minutter.”

Even ser på ham, gliser. “Du har googla?”

“Seff.” Isak gliser tilbake.

“Visste det. Du har nerda på Besseggen.”

Isak rister på hodet mens han ler. “Seff. Fakta er viktig. Veldig viktig.”

**

“Isak?”

Isak vrir seg rundt i den smale senga han har sovet i. Fuckings køyesenger. Var ikke plass til Even og ham ved siden av hverandre en gang. Men de hadde eget rom da, slapp å dele med andre. Men han likte ikke å ligge alene. Likte i allefall ikke å våkne alene.  

Even sitter på huk ved siden av køya hans. “Isak, du må våkne. Klokka er åtte. Vi må spise og smøre matpakker før vi skal dra.”

Isak drar dyna over hodet og snur seg rundt. Hører at Even reiser seg og klatrer opp i køya og legger seg over ham. Overøser ham med kyss i nakken, på kinnet, kjenner fingrene hans lete seg vei under dyna og stryker ham opp over magen. “Isak. Du må stå opp. Vi må rekke båten.”

“Even.” Han puster ut navnet hans oppgitt ut, snur seg rundt og åpner øynene. Får det smilende ansiktet til Even midt imot seg. “Det er jævlig tidlig å stå opp i ferien.”

“Jeg vet det, bby. Men det blir så verdt det. Kom igjen da. Stå opp.”

“Kan jeg bare ligge litt til?” Isak prøver å smiske litt.

“Nope. Du. Må. Opp. Nå.” Even tar tak i dyna hans og drar den av ham. Ler fortsatt.

“Hvordan klarer du å være så jævlig glad hver morgen?” Isak ser på ham, klarer ikke å la være å smile litt, fordi Even smiler.

“Jeg våkner jo sammen med deg hver morgen, bby. Kan ikke være sur da vet du!”

“Jeg hadde vært dritsur om jeg hadde våknet med meg hver morgen.” Isak setter seg opp i senga, gnir seg i øynene og drar hånden gjennom håret.

“Du er like fin om du er sur eller blid, Isak.” Even setter seg ned ved siden av ham, legger armene rundt ham. “Jeg digger å våkne med deg uansett hvilket humør du er i. Jeg elsker deg vet du!”

Isak ser på Even, legger hodet på skulderen hans og kjenner at Even trekker ham inntil seg. “Jeg elsker deg også, men jeg hater å stå opp!”

“Jeg vet det.” Even drar hånden sin gjennom håret hans. “Men kom igjen nå. Vi må spise og smøre matpakker. Båten går halv ti.”

 

De sitter på båten som skal ta dem inn til Memurubu. Sekkene pakket, det nye fjelltøyet på, Isak lener seg inn til Even, som legger armen rundt skulderen hans.

Det er mennesker i alle aldre, fasonger og fra mange nasjonaliteter rundt dem. Isak hører både dansk, tysk, engselsk, svensk og nederlandsk. Ser et par som ser asiatsike ut, kanskje Kina?

Det er all mulig bekledning på menneskene. Han ser et ungt par i jeans, skinnjakke og converse på beina. Converse liksom. Greit at han hadde vurdert joggesko selv, men converse hadde han ikke vurdert i det hele tatt. Et annet ektepar ser ut som de kommer fra katalogen til Bergans. En familie med to unger, sikkert 10 og 12 er kledt i vanlig treningstøy - men med fjellstøvler på beina. Et annet ungt par ser ut som de er kledd for joggetur, hun i kompresjons tights og singlet, han i shorts og singlet. Det kan bli litt kaldt, tenker Isak for seg selv. Selv er han glad for at Even og han har vindtette fjellbukser og jakke i sekken.

Turen over vannet går kjapt, og det blir annonsert Memurubu over høytaleren. Even reiser seg og griper sekken, Isak følger han. Det er Even som er mest fjellvant av dem. Isak har aldri vært på fjellet før i sitt liv, bortsett fra de gangene han har kjørt bil over fjellet til enten Trondheim eller Bergen. Så det skal ikke så mye til å være mer fjellvant enn ham. Men Even har vært på tur med faren sin flere ganger. Han kan litt. Isak er blank.

De går av på den lille kaia og Even peker mot utedoene som står der.

“Vi burde sikkert stikke innom der før vi går, det er vel ikke noen doer før vi kommer ned igjen.”

“Kan vi ikke pisse bak et tre da?” Isak ser på ham.

Even smiler, ler litt, “Isak, det er ikke mye trær der oppe. Det er snaufjellet. Jeg skal i allefall på do.” Han vrenger av seg sekken og gir den til Isak, som tar imot og snur seg rundt.

Det er masse telt på en slette rett bortenfor kaia. En del folk ordner med klær og utstyr utenfor. Han snur seg litt mer og ser tilbake over Gjendevatnet. Det er nesten like blankt som i går, men ettersom det er overskyet speiler ikke fjellene seg på samme måte som da. Han snur seg tilbake igjen og ser oppover der traktorveien går. Det er bratt. Han kan ikke se hvor stien ender. Kjenner at han egentlig gleder seg litt til å gå. Men gruer seg litt og. Det er totalt ukjent for ham, dette med fjelltur.

Mange av de andre på båten har begynt å gå allerede når Even kommer ut av doen.

“Klar?”

Isak nikker. Smiler og gir ham sekken sin. Even legger armen rundt skulderen hans og kysser ham. “Da går vi da?”

Han tar tak i hånden til Even og nikker igjen.

De svinger av fra traktorveien og begynner på stien som går gjennom den lave krattskogen. Det er stein og jord de går på, og de må se hvor de tråkker for ikke å tråkke feil.

Det er bratt.

Det er jævlig bratt.

Isak kjenner at svetten renner nedover ryggen, ser på Even som har svetteperler i panna og er rød i kinnene.

Det nytter ikke å lange ut, det er for bratt til det. De må ta forholdsvis korte skritt og Isak kjenner at de har startet i alt for høyt tempo. De burde gjort som Even sa allerede i april, begynt å trene litt før turen. Men det hadde liksom bare kokt bort i alt annet. Eksamener og jobbing.

Isak stopper. “Even. Må bare puste litt.” Han peser faktisk.

“Jah” Even peser også. “Det er kanskje lurt å sette ned tempoet litt. Dumt å brenne alt kruttet med en gang.”

Isak snur seg og ser nedover. De har faktisk kommet et stykke oppi lia. Når han ser nedover ser han ikke lenger teltene på sletta der nede. Men han ser elva som renner ut i Gjendevatnet. Ser fargeforskjellen på det kalde hvite elvevannet mot det turkisfargede vannet i innsjøen. Han blir litt fascinert. Peker og forteller Even hva han ser. Even tar opp telefonen og knipser et bilde. Drar Isak inntil seg og tar en selfie av dem i samme slengen.

“Videre?” Isak spør nå, og Even nikker.

 

Etter en drøy time gange kommer de til et skilt _. “Du har nå gått 2 km”_ står det på skiltet. _“Har du brukt mer enn to timer bør du snu.”_

“Hæ?” Isak ser på klokka og ser på skiltet en gang til. “Har vi ikke gått mer enn to kilometer? Vi har jo faen meg gått i over en time jo.” Isak tenkte på han med løyperekorten 1 time og 15 minutter.

Det er faen ikke menneskelig.

“Vi går oppover vet du.” Even legger armen rundt ham. “Det går ikke så fort da. Vil du ha en sjokolade?”

“Ja takk. Og vann.”  Isak tar vannflaska ut av sidelommen på sekken til Even, og Even fisker fram sjokolade fra hans. De setter seg på en stein og deler både sjokolade og vann. Ser utover lia de akkurat har gått opp. “Det er faen meg høyt ned her ass.”

“Ja. Vi har vel gått over 200 høydemeter, så det er et stykke ned.”

“Og da skal vi enda 600 høydemeter opp?” Isak ser på Even. Kjenner at melkesyren i beina jobber litt ekstra når han tenker på alle de meterne han har igjen.

“Ja. Men nå er vi varme. Det går bedre nå. Og nå er det et lite parti med litt flate før det går oppover igjen.”

“Det er digg. Flatt er digg.” Isak mumler med munnen full av sjokolade.

 

Det går lettere etter litt påfyll. Isak kjenner at Even har rett. Nå er kroppen varm og beina går nesten av seg selv. Selv om det kommer flere bakker. De har kommet opp på mer steinet underlag. Fortsatt ikke fjell under beina, bare stein. Store og små.

Stien er forholdsvis bred nå, så de kan gå ved siden av hverandre, og de kan prate med hverandre. Det er deilig å gå sånn og bare være de to. Isak kjenner at han klarer å la alle tanker om jobb og studier være og tenker bare på Even og seg selv akkurat nå.

Et nytt skilt står plutselig ved stien. _“Nå har du gått fire kilometer. Har du brukt mer enn fire timer, bør du snu for å unngå å tilbringe natten i fjellet.”_

Isak ser på klokka. De har gått i nesten tre timer. Godt innafor med andre ord. Men han skjønner fortsatt ikke hvordan det er mulig å løpe hele Besseggen på **_en time og femten minutter_ **. Han bestemmer seg for at de må ha startet et annet sted enn Memurubu. Eller gått en annen egg.

 

Nede ved Bessvatnet tar de en lang matpause. Matpakkene som Even insisterte de skulle smøre smaker utrolig godt. Isak kjenner at det er godt med påfyll av ordentlig mat. Sjokolade og nøtter som de har spist til nå, er rask energi som gir et boost, men varer ikke. Brødskiver med pålegg, litt grønnsaker og havrekjeks som Even tryllet opp fra sekken gir mer langvarig energi. De ser utover Bessvatnet og opp mot eggen.

Den er bratt.

Mørk.

Det er skyer som ligger over fjellet over eggen, så det er umulig å se toppen helt.

Når de kommer bort til foten av eggen blir Isak stående og stirre.

“Skal vi opp der?” Isak ser på Even. “Det er jo faen meg helt umulig.”

Even nikker. “Ikke umulig. Men vi må klatre. Bruke både hender og føtter.”

“Nei.” Isak ser oppover eggen igjen og ser på Even. “Det der er livsfarlig.”

“Neida. Ingen har ramlet ned der og dødd. Det går fint Isak. Vi klatrer sammen.”

“Men det er jo ikke noe sti jo. Det er jo bare kampesteiner. Det er faen meg ikke fjell en gang. Kampesteiner Even. Kampesteiner.”

“Se på de som klatrer da, Isak. Det går fint.”

Isak ser opp. Ser mennesker som klatrer over store steiner, rundt steinene, leter etter feste til både hender og føtter.

“Jeg ser. Og det er galskap.” Så ser han noen som kommer ned. “Og se der, Even. Der er det noen som kommer ned igjen. De har gitt opp.”

“Neida, det er de som kommer fra Gjendesheim og skal gå til Memurubu det. Du vet, nå er det omtrent like langt tilbake som det er fram. Det er ikke noe vits i å snu. Vi klarer dette. Sammen, Isak. Det går fint.”

Isak sukker. Han skal holde seg tett inntil Even. Faller han skal han dra med seg Even, så kan de dø sammen. Og faller Even så skal han hoppe etter. Syke tanker, Valtersen, tenker han for seg selv. Han legger armene rundt nakken til Even, drar ham inntil seg.

“Om jeg faller ned og dør, så husk at jeg elsker deg jævlig mye, Even!” Hvisker ordene i øret hans. Kysser ham på halsen. “Jævlig mye.”

Even legger armene rundt ham, så godt han klarer ettersom Isak har sekk på ryggen. “Isak. Du faller ikke ned. Og jeg elsker deg også. Enda mer. Vi skal ikke dø. Ok?”

Isak sukker. “Ok.”

 

De går fram mot der klatreetappen begynner. Isak ser opp. Han skjelver i beina. Dette strider mot all fornuft. Absolutt all fornuft sier at han skal snu, gå tilbake, ta båten tilbake til Gjendesheim. Spise middag. Legge seg i sengen, sove til i morgen og komme seg bort fra dette helvetes fjellgreiene.

Han ser bort på Even som ser på ham.

“Det går bra, Isak. Vi klatrer sammen.”

Isak nikker. “Du først.”

“Sikker?”

“Jepp. Da ser jeg hvor du klatrer. Og faller du, så hopper jeg etter.”

Even rister på hodet. “Isak. Det går bra.”

Even starter. Heiser seg opp på den første store steinen. Isak følger etter. Han skjelver i beina, klamrer seg fast med armene, men klarer å følge Even, som lett og smidig beveger seg oppover i ura. Leter av og til etter steder å sette beina, etter steder å ta tak med hendene, men kommer seg opp. Det går greit. Men Isak snur seg ikke. Skal ikke se ned. Ikke tale om.

De kommer opp på en slags hylle. Even snur seg og ser på ham.

“Går det bra?”

“Ja.” Isak svarer kort.

“Fint. Jeg skal bare ta ett par bilder.” Even går ut mot kanten.

“Even! Faen, Even. Ikke gå dit.” Isak kjenner pulsen, som han forøvrig ikke trodde kunne bli høyere, gjøre et kjempehopp. Han kjenner tårene bak øyelokkene. “Even!” Det siste kom som et hvisk.

Even snur seg og ser på ham. Han blir myk i ansiktet, tar de få skrittene tilbake til han.

“Isak. Det går fint. Jeg skal bare ta et bilde nedover.”

Isak griper tak i hånden hans. “Even, vær så snill. Ikke gjør det.”

Even legger armen rundt ham. “Isak.”

“Even. Ikke gjør det. Vær så snill. Jeg blir… jeg blir så redd.” Han hvisker inn mot øret hans. “Jeg trodde ikke jeg var redd for høyder, men jeg er helt skjelven. Vær så snill. Ikke gå ut mot kanten.” Isak lener seg inntil ham og smyger armene under sekken. Even er varm og svett på ryggen, men Isak må bare kjenne ham inntil seg. “Vær så snill.”

“Okey.” Even legger armene sine rundt nakken hans. Klemmer han. “Okey. Jeg skal ikke gjøre det.”

“Fint.” Isak puster ordene ut i øret hans.

De står rolig en liten stund, Isak kjenner han gir blanke faen i de som går forbi. Må bare stå sånn litt.

“Skal vi klatre videre?” Even spør lavt inn i øret hans, og Isak nikker. Han er klar for litt til. Bare Even kan la vær å gå ut på kanten.

 

Even leder veien videre oppover også. Det er et par partier som er litt vanskelig å forsere. Isak blir stående å nøle, mens Even venter tålmodig på ham. Strekker ut en hånd når Isak trenger det, og han tar takknemlig i mot.

Endelig er de ferdig med klatringen, og Isak strekker ut kroppen og tenker at de er oppe. Men det er de jo ikke. Det er en slakk bakke oppover. Og det er fortsatt ikke noe fjell. Det er fortsatt grus og stein.

“Even? Er ikke dette egentlig et fjell?” Isak ser på ham.

“Eh, jo.” Even ser på ham.

“Men vi går jo faen meg bare på grus og stein jo. Trodde vi skulle gå på litt fjell jeg. Sånn som svabergene ved sjøen liksom.”

Even ler kort. “Sorry å måtte skuffe deg, Isak. Men de fleste fjellene i Norge er faktisk bare svære hauger med kampesteiner og grus.”

Isak sukker og tar hånden til Even og de begynner å gå. Det er bred sti, så det er ikke noe problem å gå ved siden av hverandre. Han kan se hvor toppen er, og tenker at det skal bli jævlig digg å komme dit. Et lite stykke er det bratt igjen, og han må slippe Even, men så blir stien bredere og han holder taket igjen. I det de runder toppen, ser Isak det som han har hørt snakk om mange ganger. At bak toppen ser du kun neste topp. De er jo ikke på toppen enda heller. Han sukker, banner for seg selv.

“Sliten?” Even ser på ham.

“Mhm.” Isak nikker.

“Jeg og. Men der oppe, ser du den pyramiden der oppe. Det er toppen. Lover!”

“Lover?”

Even humrer. “Lover!”

 

Isak går bort til pyramiden av stein når de kommer opp dit, river av seg sekken og setter seg ned. “Må bare ha noe å spise og drikke.” Han ser opp på Even som setter seg ned sammen med ham.

“Enig. Har forresten en overraskelse til deg!”

Even graver ned i sekken sin og drar fram en liten veske. Isak kjenner den igjen. Det er en liten bag med kjøleelementer i. Even pleier å ha den med når de er på stranda. Han åpner den og fisker ut en Carlsberg til dem hver.

Isak klarer ikke å gjøre annet enn å glise. “Øl? På Besseggen. Wow. Vakkert!”

“Vet det.” Even gir en til Isak og tar en til seg selv. De åpner dem på likt og skåler. “Vi klarte det, Isak!” Even gliser, bøyer seg fram og gir ham et kyss.

“Vi klarte det. Takk for at du hjalp meg opp eggen ass. Hadde ikke klart det uten deg.”

“Selvfølgelig. Og jeg ville ikke gått her uten deg. Takk for at du ble med.”

 

Det står enda et skilt ved stien på veien ned.

“Nå er det bare fire kilometer igjen, Isak. Se!” Even peker på skiltet.

“Da er det faktisk bare nedover igjen.” Isak puster lettet ut. “Det burde gå på en times tid. Han ser på klokka. De har brukt fem og en halv time så langt. Da er de nede sånn halv fem-fem. Det er ikke verst. “Bare en time igjen da.” Isak gliser.

“Nja, ikke sikkert. Det er rimelig tungt å gå nedover her også. Vi skal tross alt ned 800 høydemeter.” Even ser på ham.

“Men det er jo nedover. Det kommer jo til å gå dritfort.” Nedover er lett. Piece of cake, tenker Isak, og kommer i det samme på at akkurat det har han vel tenkt før. “Gjør det ikke?”

“Ikke sikker på det. Det er rimelig heftig å gå ned når det er så bratt.”

Isak begynner å gå, og Even kommer opp på siden av ham. “Men det er nedover liksom.”

“Ja. Vi får se da. Det kan jo hende det går lett. Har ikke gått her før jeg.” Even tar hånden hans og klemmer den.

Det er fortsatt stein de går på. Isak forbanner igjen steinen som ruller under føttene hans, sklir unna, gjør det vanskelig å gå i raskt tempo. Store og små steiner om hverandre. steiner som ligger i stien som lengre nede har dekke av jord.

Etterhvert blir stien å bli enda brattere. Den svinger seg ned. Det er umulig å gå rett ned, alt for bratt. De kommer til små partier hvor det faktisk er fjell å gå på. Men det er slett ikke noe lettere, ettersom det er så bratt. De må trippe seg nedover, på kryss og tvers.

Et par steder må de faktisk klatre ned også. Bruke både armer og bein for å ikke skli. Et sted setter de seg på rumpa og sklir på fjellet ned. Det brenner i både lår og knær. Isak setter seg på huk og hopper ned på stien.

“Au, faen!” Det brenner til i det høyre kneet og Isak knekker sammen.

“Isak? Hva skjedde?” Even kommer bort til ham og legger armen rundt ham.

“FAEN!” Isak biter tenna sammen og kjenner at han banner som en bryggesjauer. “Faen, faen i svarte helvete. Faen. Kneet mitt.”

“Å faen.” Even ser på ham. Tar tak i ham og drar ham mot fjellsiden igjen og får satt ham ned. Han setter seg på huk og drar opp glidelåsen i buksebeinet, drar det opp og ser på kneet. “Hvor gjør det vondt?”

Isak biter tennene sammen og peker på utsiden av kneet. “Faen ass, det gjør vondt.”

“Klarer du å reise deg å gå på det?” Evens stemme er full av bekymring.

“Kan prøve.” Isak biter tennene sammen og reiser seg. Legger vekten forsiktig på høyrebeinet. Det hugger i. Han lener seg tilbake på fjellet. “Må bare vente litt, tror jeg. Det går sikkert over.” Han kniper øynene sammen og presser tilbake et par tårer som truer med å sprute ut.

Even ser nedover skråningen og Isak følger blikket hans. De kan se Gjendesheim fra der de står nå. “Det er sikkert halvannen kilometer igjen.” Even sier det lavt.

“Helvete.” Isak mumler. “Hvorfor skulle jeg hoppe ned her da. Idiot.”

“Du, det kunne jo ikke du vite vel. Det er sånn som skjer. Jeg har støttebandasje i sekken. Jeg legger på det, også har jeg paracet og Ibux salve. Vi prøver.”

Even åpner sekken og drar fram en tube. “Ibux Forte” står det på den. Han klemmer ut masse og smører forsiktig kneet til Isak. Isak ser på hendene hans som varsomt og forsiktig masserer salven inn i kneet hans. Kjenner varmen fra hendene hans og tenker at han må være verdens heldigste som har en kjæreste som tenker på alt. Til og med smertestillende salve, paracet og støttebandasje. Even fisker opp to tabletter og en vannflaske som Isak får. Han tar tablettene og svelger ned med vann mens Even drar opp støttebandasje og surrer den rundt kneet.

Enda en gang stikker Even hånden nedi sekken og drar opp en sjokolade. “Også en liten premie til slutt.” Han smiler.

“Ikke mer øl?” Isak gliser.

“Du skal få en øl til maten etterpå. Kanskje to og, om du er snill og grei.”

“Jeg er alltid snill og grei.” Isak smiler. “Bare litt gretten av og til. Men du, Even. Du fortjener ti øl.”

“Da fortjener vi ti øl hver, Isak. Du er der for meg når jeg trenger det, og jeg for deg når du trenger det. Og nå er det du.”

Isak nikker. Det er sant. Det er hver sin gang,

Han reiser seg igjen etter at sjokoladen er fortært, og det går greit å legge trykk på beinet. Han kjenner det gjør vondt, men klarer å gå på det. Men det går sakte. Han må tenke seg om for hvert eneste skritt. Even går ved siden av ham, sier ikke noe, vet nok at Isak må konsentrere seg om seg selv nå. Men han er der. Ikke foran, ikke bak. Ved siden. I de siste trappene ned mot Gjendesheim må Isak bite tennen sammen og han kjenner tårene står høyt i øynene. Det gjør dritvondt.

Even ser på ham. Spør forsiktig. “Går det bra, Isak?”

Isak snur seg og kjenner en tåre trille nedover kinnet. “Det gjør. Det gjør jævlig vondt, Even.”

“Jeg ser det. Men det er ikke langt igjen. Du kan prøve å gå baklengs ned trappene. Har hørt at det kan være bedre.”

“Baklengs?” Isak ser på ham. Er han morsom nå.

“Ja, da får du ikke den belastningen på kneet.”

“Er du klar over hvor teit det ser ut?”

“Gjør det noe da? Det er jo ingen her nå. Prøv da Isak. Og er det ikke bedre, så snur du deg bare igjen.”

Isak ser på ham. Dette må være kødd. Men han gjør det. Snur seg og setter det høyre beinet bak det venstre og rygger ned. Det gjør faktisk mindre vondt. Han kjenner det, men det gjør mindre vondt.

Even tar tak i hånden hans for å støtte ham, og det går faktisk ganske bra, og ikke minst mye raskere, når han rygger og Even holder igjen litt og styrer ham. De kommer seg ned til Gjendesheim og Isak puster ut.

 

Nydusjet og med rene klær sitter de ved middagsbordet en time senere.

“En øl?” Even ser på ham.

“Ja takk. En øl.” Isak smiler. “Du også.”

De får en øl hver av servitøren, Isak hever glasset og ser Even inn i øynene. “Takk for en jævlig, men fin tur Even! Jeg ville ikke vært den foruten, men skal aldri gå den igjen!”

“Takk for at du ville bli med meg, Isak!” Even smiler til ham. “Kanskje vi skal prøve oss på Glittertind til neste år?”

“Ikke faen!” Isak gliser og tar en stor slurk øl. “Ikke faen!”

  
  
  



End file.
